


Phone Call

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie has an evil twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachelor_girl (bachelorgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachelorgirl/gifts).



> For the contrelamontre "only dialogue" challenge. Took about 25 minutes. For bg, who always wants herself some Howie love...

"Hello?"

"Hey Howie, it's me -- Nick!"

"Oh, hey man -- I've been wondering when you'd call. Missed hearing your voice on my answering machine, every hour on the hour..."

"Very funny, D! You make it sound as if I was stalking you, when in reality it's you who's too damn busy to answer his cell!"

"Long, complicated sentence, Nicky -- Kevin been talking to you about your vocabulary again?"

"What's with the sarcasm, man? Want to tell me something?"

"Sorry, I just spent the day with Aje, that always seems to rub off on me..."

"Ah, that's okay then."

"So, now tell me how you are, Nicky... I really missed you, you know."

"Yeah, I know -- it's been too damn long! But..."

"Do I hear the promise of a visit in that sexy voice?"

"D!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll stop right now, promised."

"Good."

"So -- what's the news?"

"I don't know if I still want to tell you -- you're not my Sweet D, you're AJ's evil clone. Reminds me why we weren't so close back then -- you can be very mean if you feel like it, Mr. Dorough!"

"My apologies, really! I'll tell AJ he's a bad influence when I see him next. And now, would you pleasepleaseplease tell me when you're coming to visit me?"

"Okay, if you ask that nicely... I'll be in LA on Friday and can stay until the following Monday. Have a bit of press junk to do, but for most of three days I can be all yours -- if you leave your evil twin at home, that is..."

"All mine, huh?"

"Don't sound so doubtful!"

"Not doubtful, more like excited, ecstatic, all over the roof... Want more descriptions?"

"That's more the spirit! So it's alright? You're in town and I'll have you all to myself?"

"Why Nicky! Sounds as if you've got plans... Do they by any chance involve my bed and some whipped cream?"

"I was thinking more in the lines of a whip, but whipped cream sounds fine, too..."

"Ooh, don't make promises you can't keep, Nicky!"

"Kinky, man, very kinky. And now tell me that you've checked your schedule and will pick me up from the airport on Friday."

"All set -- just let me know which flight and I'll be there."

"Great! Will be good to see you again..."

"Yeah, you too. I'm glad Friday is only two days away!"

"Hell yes! Just remember not to talk to AJ before coming to get me -- or better yet, I'll call him and threaten to kill Vegas when he answers any of your phone calls until then. I want my own Sweet D to wait for me..."

"That I will, Nicky, that I will..."

"Shit, I need to go!"

"Alright -- have fun, and see you on Friday!"

"Yep, Friday it is! Can't wait..."

"Me neither. Love you!"

"Love you, too..."

"Oh, and Nicky? Don't forget the whip!"


End file.
